Let's Play
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Kikumaru Eiji dan Ootori Choutarou. Apa jadinya jika kedua pemuda berbeda sifat dan kepribadian ini menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apakah akan menyenangkan? Atau malah sebaliknya? / Oneshot / first fict in TeniPuri fandom / special for Aqua Days and Rieiolanthe / RnR?


Ootori Choutarou.

Nama itu memang sudah tidak asing lagi, apalagi dikalangan anak-anak SMP yang menggemari olah raga tenis. Pasalnya, pemuda bersurai perak ini merupakan salah satu andalan _Hyotei_ selama sekolah elit itu mengikuti berbagai turnamen.

Dia dan Shishido Ryo bahkan mendapat julukan _Silver Pair_ dan merupakan salah satu ganda putra tingkat SMP yang bisa dibilang cukup tangguh, terbukti saat mereka bisa membuat beberapa ganda _Seigaku_ kewalahan, diantaranya _Emerald Pair_ dan bahkan _Golden Pair_.

Oh jangan lupa juga dia sering sekali memenangkan berbagai kontes musik di Tokyo lewat permainan pianonya yang menawan. Entah ini ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan tenis.

Dibekali dengan wajah tampan, postur tubuh yang ideal serta sifatnya yang tak seperti murid Hyotei kebanyakan—_if you know what I mean_—Ootori Choutarou pun menjelma menjadi sosok idola yang digandrungi oleh pendukung _Hyotei Gakuen_ dan bahkan sekolah lain.

Dan, sebagaimana para _fangirls_ menggemari idolanya, Choutarou pun tak luput dari _'serangan'_ maut para penggemarnya.

Seperti halnya saat pemilik _scud serve_ ini sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya di sebuah toko musik yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Tokyo, dirinya tiba-tiba mendapat serbuan para gadis yang kebetulan berada di sana juga. Ini yang salah dia atau siapa? Entahlah.

Karena sifat Choutarou yang terlalu polos dan tidak seperti kaptennya—Atobe—awalnya ia hanya diam saja saat gadis-gadis cantik itu mengerubunginya yang sedang bermain piano, karena pikirannya saat itu—mungkin saja mereka suka akan permainan pianonya—sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahkan sebelum permainan pianonya selesai, dirinya sudah terjebak di antara banyaknya perempuan di sekitarnya. Gadis-gadis asing dan dengan pandangan yang asing pula—bagi Choutarou.

Untungnya—atau malah sialnya—saat sedang mencoba mencari celah untuk yah, setidaknya meloloskan diri dari gadis-gadis itu, datanglah sang akrobatik dari _Seishun Gakuen_ siapa lagi kalau bukan Kikumaru Eiji yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan.

**Fyuuh… kau berhutang nyawa padanya, Choutarou.**

* * *

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi **

**Let's Play © Mari-chan **

**Special for **

**Aqua Days and Rieiolanthe**

* * *

Eiji dan Choutarou.

Siapa yang menyangka, kedua pemuda yang berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda ini ternyata memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang bisa dibilang cukup erat.

Padahal jika dilihat dari sifat, kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut ini memilik sifat yang sangatlah bertolak belakang. Eiji memiliki sifat yang sangat hiperaktif sedangkan Choutarou kebalikannya. Tapi, yang namanya persahabatan pasti tidak mengenal perbedaan 'kan?

Pertemanan yang unik ini bermula saat keduanya sama-sama menjalani _training camp_ seusai _Kantou_ _Tournament_ dan juga setelah mereka mengikuti _Camp_ _U_-17 bersama lima puluh murid SMP lainnya. Dan ditambah mereka juga berbagi kamar di sana.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan keduanya menjadi akrab, mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama mengalami nasib ditinggalkan oleh _partner_ ganda mereka? Oke, lupakan sugesti terakhir. Apapun alasannya, yang jelas inilah yang terjadi antara Eiji dan Choutarou sekarang.

Dan inilah situasi mereka saat ini.

"Lari lebih cepat Ootori-_kun_…" Kikumaru Eiji berteriak kencang dengan masih menarik tangan Choutarou guna menghindari para gadis yang masih saja mengejar mereka—lebih tepatnya pemuda yang ia seret-seret.

"Ki-kikumaru-_san—_" di belakang, sang penyebab masalah pun hanya bisa ngos-ngosan mengikuti langkah Eiji yang super cepat.

"Ootori-_sama, matte_…"

"_Shimatta_," gumam Eiji saat ia menolehkan kepala merahnya ke belakang, "Ootori-_kun_, kalau kau tidak mempercepat larimu, kau tidak akan selamat_, nyaa_~" teriak pemuda lima belas tahun itu lagi, ia menyeringai lucu saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Mendengar ucapan salah satu _rival_ yang tidak seperti _rival_ itu mau tak mau membuat bulu kuduk sang _junior Hyotei_ berdiri, maka dengan sekali anggukan sang pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia empat belas tahun pun mulai mempercepat larinya, "_Iku ze_, Kikumaru-_san!_"

"_Chotto matte kudasai_, Ootori-_sama_… kami mau mendengar permainan pianomu lagi… Ootori-_sama_…"

Wajah Choutarou seketika memucat saat melihat gadis-gadis tadi tidak menyerah sedikitpun. Ia berani menebak, pasti mereka bukan murid _Hyotei_. Karena sudah jelas 'kan, muri-murid _Hyotei_ pasti lebih menggilai sang raja—Atobe Keigo.

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

Dan setelah beberapa belokan, tanjakan dan bahkan turunan, akhirnya dua pemain tenis berbeda sekolah itupun berhasil menghindari kejaran gadis-gadis yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui.

"_Yokatta_, mereka tidak menemukan kita," gumam Eiji, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pagar jembatan. Ia mengatur napasnya yang benar-benar tidak teratur karena berlari tadi. _Gadis-gadis itu gila_. Batinnya ngeri.

Sekilas, pemuda yang selalu memakai plester di pipi kanannya ini melirik singkat pemuda lain yang lebih muda darinya yang juga masih terlihat ngos-ngosan. Senyum jahilpun mulai nampak menghiasi wajah sang akrobatik.

"_Ne_, Ootori-_kun_, ternyata penggemarmu banyak juga, _nyaa_~" ucapnya, ia mengedipkan salah satu mata birunya dengan jahil ke arah Choutarou.

Choutarou hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sebelum menggaruk surai peraknya yang lembut. Terlihat semburat merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipinya saat mendengar ucapan salah satu pemilik nama _Golden Pair_ tersebut.

"Tidak juga, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka mengerumuniku dan bahkan sampai mengejarku," jawab Choutarou pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menatap Eiji yang memasang wajah lucu di sampingnya, "Ah, iya,_ arigatou_, Kikumaru-_san_ sudah menolongku," lanjutnya lagi, ia membungkukkan badannya menghadap Eiji.

"_Nyaa… daijobu_, Ootori-_kun_, ahahaha, awalnya aku sedang mendengarkan suara piano yang sangat bagus sampai tiba-tiba musiknya berhenti dan malah digantikan oleh teriakan gadis-gadis, karena penasaran, akhirnya aku menuju ke asal suara dan ternyata gadis-gadis itu mengerubungimu, hahaha," kata Eiji sembari tertawa, "Mungkin mereka menyukai Ootori-_kun_ karena Ootori-_kun_ manis, _nyaaaa_~"

"Ja-jangan tertawa, Kikumaru-_san_," kembali Choutarou bersuara. Wajahnya yang tampan semakin terlihat memerah saat mendengar ucapan Eiji, ditambah juga betapa payah dirinya yang tak bisa meloloskan diri dari gadis-gadis tadi.

"_Men-go, men-go_," ucap Eiji lagi, ia menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus air mata yang menganak disudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hehehe," sedangkan Choutarou kembali tertawa kikuk. Ah, betapa memalukannya dirinya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia melompat dari jembatan ini dan mati seketika saat ini juga. Mati jatuh dari jembatan terdengar lebih elit daripada mati karena malu. Payah.

**Let's play**

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak tentang kegiatan klub dan juga mengingat kembali saat mereka sama-sama di _camp U-17_, Eiji dan Choutarou pun mulai kembali berjalan dengan santai.

"Ootori-_kun_, sepertinya kalau kau mau berjalan-jalan, kau harus menyiapkan sebuah topi untuk setidaknya menyembunyikan wajahmu, gadis-gadis itu punya mata yang sangat tajam," kata Eiji ceria di sela langkah keduanya yang entah menuju kemana. Hah?

"Kikumaru-_san, yamete kudasai_," sergah Choutarou sebelum wajahnya kembali merah.

"_Hoi hoi_… oh iya, tadi yang aku dengar itu permainan pianomu 'kan? hiyaaa… Ootori-_kun_ ternyata hebat sekali~" teriak Eiji lagi, pemuda yang sangat hiperaktif ini benar-benar tidak menyangka, teman sekamarnya di _camp U-17_ ini ternyata sangat berbakat.

"_Arigatou_, Kikumaru-_san,_" respon Choutarou, pemuda empat belas tahun ini tidak tahu lagi harus merespon seperti apa selain berterima kasih.

"Andai saja aku juga bisa bermain piano, woaah… pasti keren sekali," ucap Eiji, mata _sapphire_-nya berbinar cerah saat membayangkan dirinya bermain piano di atas panggung dan ditonton oleh ribuan orang, "_Kakkoi_~" gumamnya.

Disampingnya, Choutarou hanya bisa tersenyum tipis memperhatikan sang _senior_ dari _Seigaku_, lucu sekali melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu saat ini. Ekspresinya benar-benar mirip seperti kucing.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Kikumaru-_san_ belajar main piano juga, aku bisa mengajari Kikumaru-_san,_ sedikit, hehehe," kata Choutarou dan dirinya seketika menyesal mengatakannya saat tiba-tiba ia mendapat hadiah berupa pelukan maut dari sang akrobatik. **Ah, kebiasaan menerjang orang memang susah dirubah, apalagi jika namamu adalah Kikumaru Eiji.**

"_Hountou?_ _Arigatou_, Ootori-_kun, ne, ne_, aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh," jawab Eiji, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu yang hanya dibalas dengan kata '_Kikumaru-_san, ittai su,' oleh sang korban.

"Ahahaha, _gomen,_ aku terlalu semangat, _nyaa_~" ucap Eiji sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukan mautnya terhadap Choutarou yang lagi-lagi disambut senyuman pasrah oleh sang siswa _Hyotei_. Dan akhirnya kedua pemuda itupun kembali melangkah setelah sempat berhenti karena insiden kecil tadi.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah— "Oh iya, kita akan bermain piano dimana, Ootori-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan dari Eiji pun sukses membuat langkah keduanya kembali terhenti. Choutarou sedikit memutar otaknya guna mencari tempat yang sekiranya nyaman mereka pakai untuk bermain piano, yang jelas bukan di mall itu lagi, "Err—Ah, aku tahu, ayo, Kikumaru-_san._"

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

"Eh? Ini?" Eiji sedikit memicing saat mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan, bangunan yang berada di depannya ini tidak terlalu besar dan terdapat tulisan—dirinya tidak begitu paham bahasa Inggris, tapi intinya di papan nama yang ada di sana ada kata **'piano'** nya.

"Ini toko musik yang dulu selalu aku kunjungi bersama kakek," ucap Choutarou pelan, '**Sudah lama sekali, apa Nanase-**_**san**_** masih ingat aku yah**,' batinnya, "Ah, ayo masuk Kikumaru-_san_," ajak Choutarou ramah, ia mulai melangkah memasuki toko musik yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi itu.

Bunyi gemerincing mulai terdengar saat kedua pemain tenis itu membuka pintu toko, dan mereka segera disambut oleh seorang wanita yang sepertinya berusia akhir tiga puluhan yang tersenyum ramah di samping sebuah piano besar, "Selamat dat—eh? Chouta-_kun_ kah? _Hisashiburi_…" ucap sang wanita bersurai hitam sebahu itu seraya berjalan menuju Eiji dan Choutarou.

"Ah, _konnichiwa,_ Nanase-_san_, _hisashiburi desu_," balas Choutarou sembari tersenyum, ternyata sang pemilik toko bernama Nanase ini belum melupakannya.

"Oh ya? Yang sudah menjadi pemain tenis hebat, masih ingat tempat ini rupanya?" kata wanita cantik itu, ia menepuk pundak Choutarou yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau bahkan sudah sebesar ini, dulu kau selalu nempel pada Ootori-_san_ dan masih sangat kecil, ahahaha, waktu cepat sekali berlalu," lanjutnya ceria.

"Ah, ahahaha… oh iya, Nanase-_san_, kenalkan, ini temanku, Kikumaru Eiji-_san_," ujar sang pemuda bersurai perak, ia melirik temannya yang masih terlihat syok menatap toko musik yang baru saja mereka masuki.

Toko musik ini memang tidak terlalu besar—oke, dirinya memang sangat jarang atau bahkan sama sekali tak pernah memasuki sebuah toko musik, tapi, Eiji bisa merasakan bahwa pemilik toko ini merawat dengan sangat baik barang-barang yang ada. Semua alat musik yang terdapat di sana terlihat sangat menarik dan rapih.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_, Kikumaru-_kun_, Nanase _desu_," sapa sang pemilik toko dengan ramah.

Eiji segera tersadar dari lamunannya begitu suara seorang wanita menginterupsi, ia tersenyum ceria sebelum menjawab sapaan sang pemilik toko, "_Konnichiwa,_ Nanase-_san, anoo_, apa benar dulu Ootori-_kun_ belajar bermain piano di tempat ini?" tanyanya, kepala merahnya kembali memperhatikan sekeliling toko.

"_Hai,_ Chouta-_kun_ sangat senang dengan piano ini, kau mau mencobanya?" jawab sang pemilik toko disertai tawaran untuk sang _senior_ _Seigaku_.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, ayo."

**Let's Play **

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

Alunan musik yang indah mulai terdengar memenuhi seluruh penjuru toko dan membuat beberapa pengunjung di sana tertegun, para pengunjung yang hanya beberapa orang itupun mulai berkumpul menuju tempat asal suara indah tersebut.

"_Sugoi_…" gumam beberapa orang yang kali ini sudah berjejer di samping piano yang tengah dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda.

**Pemuda? Eiji kah?**

Dan orang-orang yang mengerumuni piano itu berteriak kencang saat musik dari piano itu berhenti, sang Pianis pun hanya bisa tersenyum ramah menatap para pengunjung.

"_Sankyuu, sankyuu_…" ucap Eiji ceria sembari berdiri dari duduknya—di depan sebuah piano—ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah beberapa pengunjung yang berada di sekelilingnya. Sementara di sampingnya Choutarou hanya bisa menghela napas. Pengunjung yang melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu berekspresi hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kikumaru-_san_, hentikan," bujuk Choutarou, pemuda bersurai perak ini menarik kaos oranye yang dikenakan oleh Eiji guna menghentikan aksi pemuda itu sebelum mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian. Padahal dari tadi juga sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sementara Eiji hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, "Ahahaha, _gomen_, Ootori-_kun_," ucapnya pelan, setelah menepuk pundak _kohai_ beda sekolahnya itu sesaat, ia segera beralih ke pengunjung di depannya yang masih menatap mereka berdua. Pemuda dengan plester di pipi sebelah kanannya ini membungkukkan badan sejenak ke arah penonton sebelum kembali duduk di sebelah Choutarou.

"_Yare yare_," gumam Nanase seraya tersenyum. '_Pada akhirnya, yang memainkan piano itu tetap saja Chouta-_kun_, bukannya Kikumaru-_kun,' batinnya. Wanita cantik ini menggelengkan kepalanya menatap dua pemuda yang masih duduk di depan piano berwarna hitam tersebut, melihat bagaimana interaksi kedua pemuda itu benar-benar membuat wanita bersurai hitam ini tak bisa menahan senyum.

"_Arigatou, minna-san_," kali ini Choutarou yang berucap, pemuda tampan ini bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih karena permainan pianonya direspon baik oleh pengunjung toko.

Jadi, adakah yang bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa malah Ootori Choutarou yang memainkan piano tersebut dan bukannya Kikumaru Eiji?

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

_Flashback_.

"Ayo, Kikumaru-_kun_," tawar Nanase sembari tersenyum. Ia mempersilahkan Eiji untuk mencoba memainkan alat musik yang memiliki suara memukau tersebut.

Dengan penuh semangat, salah satu pemilik nama _Golden Pair_ pun segera mendudukkan diri di depan piano yang diklaim oleh Choutarou sebagai piano kesayangan itu. "Hmm…" gumamnya. Jari-jarinya mulai menjelajah tuts piano. Raut wajahnya yang terbiasa tersenyum itu terlihat luar biasa cerah saat ia memainkan lagu-entah-apa-dengan piano tersebut.

Jreenng… Jreenng…

Entah itu suara piano atau suara gitar?

"…" Choutarou yang berdiri di samping Eiji bermain hanya bisa terdiam. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat tidak ikhlas melihat piano kesayangannya bersuara—ehm—yah, seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum bersuara "Ternyata, permainan piano Kikumaru-_san_ itu—" ia berhenti sejenak, mencoba mencari kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana permainan piano dari _senior Seigaku_ tersebut. Dan ia menyerah, memang hanya ada satu kata untuknya, "—Sangat buruk, yah?" lanjutnya. **Eh, Maksudnya dua kata**.

**JEDEEERRR**

Eiji yang sedang semangat memainkan piano berwarna hitam itu mendadak berhenti saat mendengar penuturan Choutarou tentang permainan pianonya. Ia mendadak lesu seketika saat mendapat kritikan super pedas dari sang ahli piano.

"Ootori-_kun_, kau membuat semangatku luntur," ucap Eiji, suasana hatinya yang selalu ceria itu mendadak suram.

"_Go-gomennasai_, Kikumaru-_san_, aku tidak bermaksud—"

**Ah, Choutarou. Kau harus lebih bisa menjaga ucapanmu, Nak**.

"Ah, aku bisa mengajari Kikumaru-_san,_ hehehe, jangan patah semangat, hehehe," kata Choutarou, ia berusaha menghapus ucapannya yang super menohok tadi. Namun, sepertinya tidak berhasil, Eiji masih menundukkan kepala merahnya sehingga Choutarou kesulitan melihat ekspresinya.

"Ki-Kikumaru-_san, gomennasai, hountou ni gomennasai_."

"…" Eiji masih diam, sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak marah pada temannya itu, ia hanya sedikit syok, tapi saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu yang terdengar amat menyesal, ia mulai menyeringai. **O-oh, bukan hal yang baik, pasti.**

"Kikumaru-_san, gomennasai_, ah, sebagai gantinya aku akan melakukan apapun asal Kikumaru-_san_ tidak marah," lagi-lagi ucapan penuh penyesalan Choutarou terdengar.

Dan seringai-atau lebih tepat disebut cengiran-Eiji semakin melebar saat mendengarnya, "_Hountou?_" tanyanya memastikan.

"_Hai,_" jawab Choutarou yakin.

"Hehehehe."

Dan sekali lagi, Choutarou menyesal sudah mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi sang akrobatik.

"Ootori-_kun _harus memainkan sebuah lagu untukku memakai piano ini, _nyaa_, hehehe."

"Hah?"

_End of Flashback_.

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

**Let's Play**

"_Arigatou_, Nanase-_san_," Eiji dan Choutarou membungkuk sopan kepada sang pemilik toko sebelum mereka meninggalkan toko musik yang sempat mereka kacaukan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Wanita yang mereka panggil Nanase tadi hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kami permisi," lanjut mereka lagi.

"Hati-hati, lain kali mampir ke sini lagi, yah," balas wanita itu ramah. Ia menepuk pelan bahu kedua pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

"_Hai,_" kedua pemuda itupun mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko musik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne_, Ootori-_kun_, kau lapar tidak, bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku lapar," ucap Eiji dengan wajah lesu, ia menoleh ke arah pemuda disampingnya yang segera disambut anggukan kepala perak sang pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Yosha_… kita mau makan apa?" tawar Eiji lagi, ia yakin, nafsu makan Choutarou tak seperti kedua _kohai_-nya—Ryoma dan Momo maksudnya. Jadi, ia merasa tenang-tenang saja saat mengajaknya makan.

"Terserah Kikumaru-_san_ saja," jawab Choutarou pelan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan _ramen_, kau suka tidak, Ootori-_kun_?"

"_Ramen_?" Choutarou mengangkat alis tipisnya saat mendengar makanan itu, ia sering mendengarnya dan jujur saja ia sama sekali tak pernah makan _ramen_, tapi, sepertinya itu makanan yang enak, "Hmm… sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Aku tahu tempat makan _ramen_ yang enak, ayo ke sana."

Dan keduanya pun mulai berjalan menuju kedai _ramen_ yang menjadi tempat favorit Eiji. Sepertinya, tenaga dari sang akrobatik benar-benar terkuras karena piano. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap saja tak bisa memainkan alat musik yang sangat dikuasai Choutarou tersebut. Tapi, ia merasa senang menghabiskan waktu dengan _junior Hyotei_ itu.

"_Ne,_ Ootori-_kun_, bagaimana kalu minggu depan, kita bermain piano lagi?"

"Hah?" dan wajah tampan Choutarou pun memucat seketika.

**Ah, kau yakin tidak salah memilih teman, **_**ne,**_** Ootori Choutarou?**

**The End**

* * *

**Kak Rie dan Imay… tolong jangan bunuh sayaaa… *nggelundung ke jurang* **

**Beneran deh, serius, ini fict tergaje yang pernah kubuat (biasanya juga gaje sih), tapi, senang bisa membuat dua chara favoritku dalam satu scene, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *TERJANG EIJI DAN CHOUTAROU* #dilempar **

**Karena ini fict perdana Mari-chan di fandom TeniPuri yang luar biasa ini (?), jadi maklumi saja yah kalo ceritanya melenceng kemana-mana dan absurd pula T.T **

**Pokoknya, terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Sign,**

**Mari-chan.**


End file.
